halofandomcom-20200222-history
Midship
Midship is a multiplayer map in Halo 2. It was remade as Heretic for Halo 3. Summary Midship is a small Halo 2 multiplayer map, ideal for duels and small free-for-all games. It takes place on the Covenant warship, Pious Inquisitor. Although not exactly symmetrical, it is considered to be a symmetrical map, due to the fact that the asymmetrical sections are equal distances from each base. Midship prominently features the purple/pink color combination of most Covenant warships. It is generally agreed upon that this is an excellent map to play Oddball, its variants, or a swords or shotguns-only free-for-all. Midship features a luxurious bridge and has many hidden sniping locations. Having a large number of players on this map makes camping increasingly difficult, which typically results in a more enjoyable playing experience. Overview Territories *Center *Planet side Deck *Moon side Deck *Batteries *Walkway Tactics #The narrow beams on the center of the very top, middle structure can be climbed on. This is useful for hiding and performing surprise attacks with the sword, as it is a very uncommon place to hide. #There are a total of six (three pairs) explosive containers. Use them to your advantage. #Although this map is a close-ranged haven, the Battle Rifle and Carbine are useful too. #This is also a good place for sticking. Players can stick each other from far quite easily, and features many Plasma Grenades. Glitches It is possible to get out of the map, Midship. For this, you need two players, one with an Energy Sword. To do this, you need both players on the left side of Carbine Tower. Have one person walk into the curved wall towards the middle of the level, the other outside a pillar. The person with the Energy sword should be near the pillar. Slowly move out and then Lunge at the other person. This will send you through the ground and outside into space, you will usually die however. Another way out is used with two players, one with a sword. Have one player against the corner, then the other in front with the sword. P1 throws a plasma grenade out, but does not stick P2. P2 lunges and kills P1 immediately. The grenade will explode in the background, and P1 will be blown out of the ship. A little known glitch is that it is possible to commit suicide with barely more than a piece of metal. Firstly, shoot one of the gravity lift generators, until a panel explodes and one of the metal pieces flies off. Make sure the curve is facing up, then jump up and down rapidly on the metal. If it doesn't work, try jumping on a different part of the metal plate. If successful, your shields should show damage, or you will "commit suicide". There is also a funny way to die in this level. On one of the sides, there are two low energy shields. You can fall through said shields and doing so will either cause your body to jerk erratically or will stretch out one of your limbs. Trivia *The Halo 3 map Heretic, is a remake of this map. *You can see some interesting faces on the Moon. *You will see pieces of debris floating around the outside of the ship. *Although the Halo: Combat Evolved map Derelict has been remade into [[Desolation|another Halo 2 map]], Midship itself shares some similar design layout aspects with Derelict. *There appears to be a Marathon symbol on Africa. *Some elements of Midship were incorporated into the Halo 3 map, Epitaph. *If you push the large crates on to the center platform they will eventually sink to the floor. *The Gravity Lift covers can be shot off, it takes 7 Carbine shots to blow one off. *The Halo 3 map Assembly also shares a few map elements with Midship. Category:Halo 2 Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Default Multiplayer Levels